The Height of the Sheikah
by MultiColourMadness2
Summary: In BoTW we see the world 10,000 years since the end of the sheikah tribe. What was it like back in their prime? What if the events of Link and Zelda were to happen during this time of advanced technology and hard tradition. Read along to see our heroes journey through the times of the sheikah, and the damning secrets that they uncover about the mysterious group. Zelink, Advanced!AU


**A/N**

**Cover art by chibiterauchan from . If for some reason they see this and want it taken down let me know.**

**So hopefully Millie you're reading this right now as I think this is honestly the best place to get you to read this. I know you don't have any experience with LoZ but ya know its only 2.5k words and I need some input as this is very rough. Also I think I've found all the typos but that doesnt necessarily mean things make sense so could miss A-level English please give this a little proof read.**

**If you don't know me then welcome to my little story I have no clue how big this is going to be or really where it's going but if you like it maybe drop a follow. This is very rough at the moment so if you have any input feel free to leave a review and tell me.**

**This will hopefully be a decently long story if you want to get stuck into something and I'll try and update regularly. Thanks!**

Lord Farin checked himself once again with shaking hands as he approached the teleportation pads. The experience made you feel queasy, and could even nauseate some, though the effect was usually minor. It was not the sheikah pad that scared him, nor what lay beyond it. His mastered had requested of him, a final payment for the debt he owed. He would go through with it. His house was that of Faore herself, for Hylia's sake! He would see this to the end and be done with it.

All that being said, his hand still shook as he it reached out and tapped the panel connected to the teleportation pad, as he selected the coordinate of a similar pad. The doors sealed, thick bars of metal sliding across until all was dark, and then all was - nothing. He felt his body and physical sense disappear as the machine analysed him and broke him down to the atom, and his conscience drifted halfway across the known world. His sense returned to him as his body reforged beneath him, and he landed on the floor with a soft thud as his muscles began to work again, picking himself up and steadying against the wall before regaining control. The metal bars slid open, though this time, he did not see the dim halls of his private manor, but rather the radiant sun of the Hylian summer.

Castle town was in full motion, with carts passing down the wide streets, and hawkers yelling for passerby' to look at their wares. Young boys and girls ran past Lord Farin, gawking as they saw the High Lord in all his finery - he was dressed for special occasion after all. As he stepped off the teleporter platform, he took a better look at the surrounding city. This far in, the city was old, made of good stone that had withstood the centuries, and with shops and inns that had been passed down for dozens of generations. He knew many of the owners personally, as any good lord should know his people, especially those so close to Hyrule castle itself. On the far corner of the square was the tailors that had made his sons wedding suit nearly three weeks ago, and across the street from it was the patiserrie that had made the cake.

He knew this town like the back of his hand, and so did it know him, many people nodding in respect at Lord Farin out of both tradition and genuine appreciation. He was one of the favoured lords of Hyrule, across the land the commoners poke of his generosity and kindness, yet also his efficiency in dealing with issues. If you wanted something to be done well and justly, Lord Farin was the one to ask. He was trusted. And that made him useful.

Just like that his shakes were back again, and he was happy to reach the waiting platform so he could sit. There was a noble lady next to him with two menservants attending her side, and when he sat down, she turned and let out a small gasp.

"Oh, my good Lord. You seem to be shaking terribly, despite the great heat here in the centre of the kingdom. Why, I brought Maso here simply to fan me! Are you sure you are feeling well?" The young lady asked. Her dress was of cream, with red accents, marking her of the Dinras house, or at least a close relation to it. The cream was edging on blasphemous - only those being wed or praying could ware pure white, and young socialites were growing increasingly rebellious about certain traditions. Tensions were high between his house and Lord Dinras', no doubt the young lady was simply prying to spread gossip.

Not that it mattered, especially after today. Whatever a small bit of gossip could do for his reputation would be nothing compared to what he would do. And it was a good excuse, at least for now.

"Yes my dear, I am afraid. I've come down with a terrible case of the shakes. I suppose it is probably from my wife, she has been bedridden for three weeks after all. My physicians recommended that I may recover faster with the immediate attention of the royal doctors, who may provide additional help in the early stages of sickness. I must bid you farewell however, my carriage is here to take me to the castle now."

She would believe it, after all, Lord Farin was naivly honest, especially in today's political environment. He would never lie. Never betray anyone's trust. It was why his masters had contacted him two years ago.

The carriage pulled up, though no horse dragged it, nor did any wheel scrape the paving stones. Sheikah technology allowed it to hover a few inches off the ground, to allow for a more comfortable and smooth ride. He nodded to the driver as the door opened, and stepped into the carriage, long green and black tails flowing behind him. The carriage accelerated and set a steady pace for Hyrule castle, with the common horse - or more likely donkey - drawn carriages parting for his vehicle.

He couldn't help but feel the unfairness of it all. The sheikah were founded to serve the royal family, and by extension the nobility, but Lord Farin thought that shouldn't mean the common folk shouldn't have access to advanced technology. Other than for advanced farming or mining operations supervised by nobility for personal use did they ever use it. Lord Farin had campaigned for many years to ease regulations, which had been one of the many points of contention with the Dinras'. He hated how he would now be made a scapegoat about everything he stood for, but such was the way of things. His masters had been very specific - there could be no explanations made prior, nor any radical change in political view, for it would raise suspicions about him.

He would not argue with them. He had seen what they could do, the powers they possessed. These people would take from him more than just his own life. It wouldn't cost them a wink of sleep to do it either.

Despite the decent distance to the castle, the journey was fast, as Lord Farrins head was thinking too fast to be in the moment. Not good. The time for focusing was nearly upon him. He took a steadying breath. A knock came to the window.

A simple button press and the blacked out panel slid into the door of the carriage, to reveal a guards face. One look was all it took, he gave a nod to the man operating the gate, then reassumed his position.

"My lord." the guard raised his fist to his chest in salute.

"Soldier." Farin replied with a nod of the head.

The carriage continued on into the castle grounds, until it reached the royal wing near the top of the hill the castle had been built into. Lord Farin stepped out, and approached the gates. A quick exchange with the guard, and he was into the halls of the Hyrules. A faint presence tingled at the back of his mind, that he didn't recognise at first, that made him hesitate. Eventually he decided it was the last of his fear, the last of his honour, holding him back. He rid himself of it, ignoring it, and focused. A serving girl immediately appeared with delicacies as honeyed fruits and small cakes, and Lord Farin took one with a smile.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pill. As he raised the small cake to his mouth, he slipped the pill in as well. Immediately the drug took effect. His mind was focused before, but now it couldn't be anything but. It was a dangerous thing, the high intensity of the drug, and many had become addicted over the years. Life long addiction wasn't Lord Farins main concern. The pill also contained a poison that would kill him in fifteen minutes. He didn't trust himself to not reveal information after the act was done, and neither were his masters.

They had come the night of his sons wedding, in Lord Farrins personal chambers, his wife already dead on the floor. That's when the ultimatum had been made.

The royal guards at Zelda's study stood diligently. They had spears made of sheikah steel, sharp enough to cut through even a brick wall, though their durability was rumored to be suspect. They knocked on the door to signal to the princess she had a visitor.

"Your Highness, it is Lord Farin." He said reverently, a hint of regret in his voice. The voice that responded was shrill and melodic in its intonations, and it exuded peace. Such was the princess taught.

"Come in, my Lord."

Farin stepped in and beheld the princess before him, the door being shut behind him. The two had been friends for a long time now, and it was not the first time the two had met to discuss various things. Farin seemed the only one among the high nobility or royalty that really appreciated Zelda's intelligence, and if nobody else was using her council, it did not mean he wouldn't.

The princess, like a few before her, had been blessed with the innate wisdom. Rumors were the Triforce of wisdom itself had been given to her, like the reincarnations of Hylia itself, though the odds were slim. Many great princesses and queens did not have the Triforce, many more than those who did. Still, her intelligence was unique, she knew more of nature and sheikah technology than the sheiks themselves, and by age ten she was beating the Kings scholars at chess. And they taught her how to sing! What a waste indeed. It was another reason to be disappointed in the nobility.

But if they were wasteful, he was worse. So much worse. They would squander her gifts, where he would destroy them.

"Farin! Oh, you have no idea how much I've missed someone intelligent to talk to. The only ones interested in scholarly endeavors are those I've been forbidden to talk to." The voice was no longer one of subtle song. Though still beautiful in its own way, this was the real Zeldas voice, no courtly tradition to tie her down.

"I am happy to see you too Zelda, though sad as well, I am afraid." He confessed.

"Sad, why? If some of my advice is failing I am terribly sorry, and will fix it straight away. It is part of the deal after all." His heart immediately ached. Zelda had trusted him, trusted him to give her resources and freedom to satisfy her curiosity. And who wouldn't trust Lord Farin? But anyone could be a Yiga. And he had found out quickly that anyone could very quickly be made one.

"No my dear. You see, a few weeks ago, after my sons wedding, a Yiga assassin killed my wife." Zelda gasped, and immediately she let go to get a better look at him, to check for any hint of teasing there, despite the tactlessness of this particular choice of topic.

"But they said she was bedridden. Farin, why haven't we been informed?" She asked, slightly in denial at the revelation.

"I couldn't reveal the murder, my child. The murder was not a pointless one, I'm afraid. It was to let me know that the Yiga were serious. They have assassins waiting to kill my son and new daughter-in-law as well, and they're in position to strike right now. If I don't do what they say, what remains of my family will be murdered too." He lamented.

Zelda stared in horror, and the guards subtly lowered their spears, a suspicious look in her face. "Oh Farin, that is terrible. Truly, I cannot imagine how you feel. Please, you have my blessing to request whatever is necessary from the royal army." She said crying into his shoulder. She looked up and saw the slightly lowered spears of the guards.

"Farin," She began hesitantly, "What exactly did the Yiga ask of you?"

Farin didn't respond. Zelda was like a child to him, but of course so was his son, and the grandchild he had recently been informed of. He just couldn't think. The drugs were doing their work well. There was no backing out now. He was committed. He slid a hand into his pocket.

"Farin?" Zelda aked again, a hint of fear seeping into her voice.

Again he didn't respond.

"No." Zelda whispered, this time with no fear or hesitation, but complete betrayal.

"I'm sorry, little one." The guards charged at him, as Zelda leapt back to prepare a magic shield, and he clicked a device in his pocket. Immediately they stopped moving. A stasis bomb, Sheikah technology that the Yiga had keyed to him specifically, granting him immunity to its effect. He pulled out from his jackets inner pocket a small energy pistol, a miniature version of the weapons attached to guardians, and leveled it at Zelda.

His finger drifted to the trigger, then he hesitated. Again he felt the presence at the back of his mind. The drugs were supposed to have killed his fear! But the presence, though small, was growing more persistent. His eyes grew wide.

It wasnt him at all. Somebody was following him.

He pulled the trigger. Yet nothing happened. He tried to look at the pistol, but found he couldn't. A shape dropped from the ceiling clad in the black and grey of the sheikah. The creature was smaller than he, yet seemed to dominate the room now it had revealed itself. It took the gun out of Lord Farin's hand, then kicked him towards the door.

Farin didn't move, such was the nature of the stasis rune, yet when the effect ended, he was catapulted across the room and into the door, falling unconscious. The guards and princess soon became unfroze as well, and the guards dragged Lord Farin to the dungeons.

The sheikah and the Princess stared at each other for some time, not a word uttered. Eventually more footsteps could be heard as other guards were summoned. She wiped the tears form her face and took a deep breath.

"Thank you." She muttered. Another long pause was had.

Link climbed out the room by one of the secret exits the sheikah used. Zelda regained her royal posture as the guards entered to check on her and take her to the king. The Yiga attacks were increasing, and they were getting closer and closer each time. Perhaps Zelda would have to take up Links proposition after all. If even Lord Farin couldn't be trusted, then truly nobody else could. Not the nobility, not the guards, not the sheikah. Not even her own parents. Link was the only one she had left, Hylia save her.


End file.
